foodtruckfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:State
Category:State is rather meaningless. It should not be (as it is now) the target of the top menu item "Trucks by City & State" because it has no lists of cities or states and no links to pages about cities (and only a hand-maintained list of links to categories for U.S. states). At present it's virtually a duplicate of Category:Trucks. Category:Countries could be a better target for that menu item. "Category:Towns and counties" might be even better; we don't have one of those yet, but it might be a good idea despite its likely eventual great length. (Category:Cities could unnecessarily exclude lots of potential pages, and at least one existing page: Seabirds.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Category I understand what you are saying but I wanted people to be able to click on a tab where they could find trucks in their city or state. The drop down menu has cities and states and if you click just the 'Trucks by City & State' button it will list all of the trucks and I added the states and cities up top - so you can click on one of those and see the trucks where you live. It's not the best for what I'm going for here but I think it works. I want people who are not familiar and used to wikis to be able to easily navigate this one, so I may be doing things a little different here. Christina 18:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :What is Category:State doing that is not already done by Category:Trucks? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :No answer to that question yet, probably because there is no answer; the category is doing nothing useful; get rid of it. You say "I wanted people to be able to click on a tab where they could find trucks in their city or state. The drop down menu has cities and states ..." Well, clicking on a tab that takes you to a page on which no cities are mentioned (and on which every one of the thousands of food trucks in the world might be listed - in alphabetical order of truck name, not city or state name) can't achieve that. And the drop-down menu has a maximum of seven items, so it can't possibly cater for more than a small minority of people who want to "find trucks in their city or state". You "want people who are not familiar and used to wikis to be able to easily navigate this one" - as most of them won't find any navigation to what they want when they click on a misleadingly-named tab, you will be responsible for sending them away saying Wikia sites are rubbish. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I guess i'm confused too. Why is there state, states and trucks by state. Couldn't this handled by adding each state as a subcategory to one of the above (basically what's already been down with trucks by state i think) Tebici 19:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Trucks Category:Trucks now has more explanation and links that will lead viewers to the state or city that interests them. As the standard input special page now puts all truck pages in that category, as well as in the less-meaningfully-named Category:State, it may be time to remove the latter from its duplicatory role. (8-) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I Agree! Hi Robin - You're right, all trucks can be found under browse by truck so I'll remove the 'state' category from the 'Add A Truck' template. Feel free to make any other changes you'd like to that category. Also - we're really appreciative of all your work on Wikia and we'd love to send you something. Can you email me your address? My email address is christina@wikia-inc.com. Thank you!! Christina 16:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC)